Shotgun (Q4)
For multiplayer strategies, see Shotgun (Q3). In Quake IV, the Shotgun is a pump-action weapon that fires a volley of pellets. The Shotgun must be pumped after each shot and each round must be loaded individually (this is later removed when due to an upgrade later in the game). Like most of the shotguns in the Quake series, the Shotgun is ineffective past close range. The Shotgun is obtained upon reaching the Hangar Perimeter, and you will quickly retrieve it after the beginning of the Strogg Medical Facility. The Shotgun is rarely used by marines; only a handful of marines can be found carrying the weapon in the game, Kovitch being one of them. A shotgun can be used as a weapon in Enemy Territory: Quake Wars, however it resembles the real life SPAS-12. Judging from the shell it ejects, it uses 12 gauge shells. Upgrades * Extended Clip - Before leaving the USS Hannibal for the second time (Operation: Last Hope), a tech marine will upgrade the Shotgun with a detachable 10-round magazine, it still uses pump action though. Strategies *The Shotgun is very powerful at close range, and inflicts as much damage as a rocket or grenade if all the pellets connect with the target. It is particularly effective against weak enemies, such as Guards or Grunts. At close range it can be more effective than the Machine Gun against Tactical Strogg, Gunners, Scientist and Iron Maidens. *Berserkers can be killed by it, but not all of its pellets will connect at any further distance, and it's very difficult to fight a Berserker in close range without being inflicted with sizable damage to oneself, even for experienced player. Headshots compensate for this somewhat. A close range shotgun blast often causes an enemy to flinch in pain, interrupting their attack and stunning them for a split second. *The Shotgun is also effective against Sentries, especially if the organ/water tank on its bottom is damaged. You need to keep moving or use cover wisely to survive between each pump, since they will fire their duel machine guns if the player is in their sights, this is easier than it sounds. *Using a Shotgun as a medium/long range weapon is not recommended, you may have trouble bringing down even the weakest enemy. Try to get close if you want to use Shotgun or ambush your foes from corners. Crouch Slide is a nice move that you may abuse against enemies to get them off guard. *Stay away from enemies that have this weapon (i.e. Tactical Stroggs), as they are deadly to the player at close range. (Especially on higher difficulties). However, a skillful and experienced player can force them to go melee at the player. You can counter-back with your own shotgun at them. *Try and go for headshots, the weaker enemies should usually killed in one well-placed shot, you can finish them before you get shot. *For the unarmed/melee enemies, Shotgun is very effective against them. If you are good enough, you can close in and counter-attack before they do anything to you, which only require some practice. (since they will be vulnerable if their attack miss the player) This can save some ammo for bigger guns as well. *The Shotgun lacks a flashlight, leaving the player somewhat more vulnerable in dark areas. *If the magazine is emptied in the middle of battle before the detachable magazine mod is obtained, it's best to simply switch to another weapon. Emptied Shotgun will not shoot until 2 shells slid in the tube and it takes too long to reload one shell at a time afterwards. With enemies swarming and trying to do so could result in death. Always reload after fight that you will be better prepared. *With the magazine mod, the Shotgun becomes easier to use, as the reload time is much shorter and slightly less frequent due to 10 rounds being available rather than the standard 8. This makes killing groups of weak enemies easier, but rushing stronger enemies with a shotgun, like Light Tanks, should be avoided. Category:Quake IV weapons Category:Weapons